Blackmail (Plot)
A Blackmail is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. This is a fairly simple plot to thwart, with only a handful of Participants that keep close contact with one another. Delaying the plot with Confiscations can give you plenty of time to Turn many, if not all of them. General Plot Overview In a Blackmail scenario, 5 participants attempt to coerce an important personality to cooperate with their plans by seducing him and taking scandalous photographs of the deed. This is performed loosely in four general steps: The plot begins with several participants planning the operation and getting in touch with some of the other participants. In the next step, the Inside Contact introduces the target to the charming Black Widow, and a Photographer takes pictures of the deed. This counts as a single Minor Crime. The Photographs are then sent to the Blackmailer. In the third step, the Blackmailer commits the Primary Crime by issuing an ultimatum to the target, threatening to reveal the pictures to his wife. In the final step, the Photographs are delivered directly to the Mastermind for safe-keeping. Mission Sets The Blackmail plot appears in 3 different Mission Sets: * Election Campaign * Federal Prison Break * Stealth Fighter Heist In each of these Mission Sets, the Blackmail plot will be the first or second plot in the set. It will never appear as the third (Ultimate) plot. Participants Items During a Blackmail plot, only one item is created. It will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Activation During this stage, the Organizer activates an Inside Contact and both Minor Agents. In addition the Inside Contact and Photographer both contact the Blackmailer to let him know what's going to happen. By the end of this stage, the Organizer has completed his mission and will go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Acquisitions During this stage, the Inside Contact does his part by introducing the target to the Black Widow. The Minor Agents perform a single Minor Crime together, acquiring the Photographs item that's necessary for the Primary Crime. It is delivered directly from the Photographer to the Blackmailer. .|"I'm glad you came to visit, . You don't mind if we leave the lights on, do you?"| This is not a true Handoff, because the do not exist before this meeting occurs. They appears suddenly in the Photographer's posession during this meeting.}} .|"Here are the photographs of the Black Widow and . Perhaps his wife would care to see them."}} By the end of this stage, the Inside Contact, Black Widow and Photographer have completed their missions, and will go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Execution No participants complete their missions at this stage. Resolution .|"Mastermind, has agreed to cooperate with our plans. Keep these photographs in case he changes his mind."}} At this point all participants have completed their missions, and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: Category:Plots